The Byakugan Wielder And his Love
by sharingan prodigy
Summary: I'm not great at summaries but Tenten and Neji finally find eachother set after pains death pairings: main Nejiten others shikatema naruhina sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Guys this is my First ever fic so don't be to harsh but I do want your opinion and reviews on this first chapter:)**

**"Why can't I ever seem to match up to him"** Tenten thought sadly as yet another one of her attacks was blocked by Neji's rotation.

"I think we should take a break" Tenten said in a rather depressed manner while she proceded to walk away from the training ground.

**"Why has she been acting so depressed lately" **Neji thought as he worried about Tenten a bit more than he would like to admit but, Neji being the stoic man he is, did not go after her

and continued to train.

Sitting in a nearby tree was a crying Tenten wondering what to do with herself. **"NO! I can't cry, I'm Tenten. I DON'T cry."** Eventually after calming herself down she decided to head back to neji.

Meanwhile at the training grounds Neji was a little dehydrated so he decided to cool off in a nearby stream. He had scanned the area with his byakugan and seen no one in the nearby area so he took off his shirt, shoes and headband before splashing himself with the cool water of the stream. Realizing his hair tie had broken leaving his hair to drape over his shoulders and back quite elegantly and frame his face perfectly, making him seem quite handsome. He decided to take a slow strole back to the training grounds to get an extra hair tie from his bag and maybe do some more training.

As Tenten walked into the clearing that was their training ground she noticed a shirtless Neji training. Thankfully had not noticed her and she hid in a nearby tree and silently watched the man train as she felt her face heat up in a crimson red blush as some rather suggestive thoughts wreaked havoc on her mind. Above all she had noticed how much of a man he had become over the years. **"I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, he is my friend and nothing more ... Right?"**

Suddenly Tenten and Neji both heard a loud crack as Tenten came tumbling down to the ground. Luckily the tree was not a very tall one and Tenten was unharmed but upon realizing that Neji was staring at her with a very confused expression on his face, her crimson blush went even darker."Tenten, what were u doing in that tree and why is your face so red, do you have a fever?" Neji asked

"I... Um... I... Was" trailing off there she did a classic Hinata, and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm a little down that I got no reviews on my story but I will continue writing so please guys review I would apreciate it.**

After properly clothing himself Neji took Tenten in his arms bridal style and decided to take her to the Hyuuga mansion to get her checked out by Hinata who had recently been busy studying medical ninjutsu under Tsunade.

On the walk home he got many strange looks from people, which is to be expected, after all he is carrying an unconcious and VERY attractive woman in his arms to his mansion on the edge of the Leaf Village.

After arriving at his destination Neji, being the gentleman he was decided to give Tenten over to Hinata before Hiashi found out about this as it would probably be seen as very perverted knowing Neji and Tenten spend so much time together training. Thankfully nobody saw Neji as he made a dash for Hinata's room and knocked on the door. "Come in" said a rather sweet but shy voice from the other side of the door. Neji entered the room and very skillfully closed the door with his foot before he layed his training partner on the floor. **"I am never going to hear the end of this from Hinata. And Hanabi is probably going to get herself involved to" **thought a rather nervous Hyuuga boy.

"Tenten! Neji, what happened to her did you push her to hard in training again!"

"No" he said in a clam, monotone voice

"Well what happened" a now panicking Hinata asked.

"We were training as usual and she went all depressed and said she needed a break. So she left in a hurry and I continued training. After training I went to cool myself off in a nearby stream and my hair tie broke so I went back to get a new one" said a now calm Neji

"Okay carry on" Hinata was now very interested

"I decided to do some more training when I heard a crack and Tenten must have fell out of a nearby tree. After asking how she was, I asked her what she was doing up there and she just stuttered a little and fainted." Continued Neji

**"Why would she faint, and she stuttered before fainting like Hinata usualy does I'll have to ask Hinata about this later"** wondered a very oblivious Neji.

"Neji when you were training after cooling off were you wearing your shirt?" Asked a now slightly red Hinata

"No, but I don't think that has anything to do with the situation. Why do you ask?"

"No reason" Hinata was now quite red and told Neji to get a bowl off water and a towel. **"And they say Naruto is oblivious"**

After an hour or so Tenten began to stir "where... Where am I."

"In Hinata's room" a low voice said

Tenten who knew that voice well sat bolt upright as memories came flooding back through her mind.

"Oh... Uhhhhh w-where is H-Hinata" Tenten sammered

"She's over at your apartment getting you clothes for the night, I voluntreerd to do it but she said it would be inapropriate"

"I agree but why is the getting my clothes" Tenten said with a pink tinge on her face.

"You will be staying at the Hyuuga mansion tonight, Hinata thought it would be for the best"

"Oh okay well where will I be sleeping" asked Tenten.

"In my room as the guest rooms are taken by Hiashi-sama's associates and colleges and Hinata only has a single bed in her room"

"Okay well lead the way" Tenten said attempting to stand

"No! I shall carry you. Hinata said that you are to weak to stand yet." Half screamed Neji

"O-okay" Tenten said while blushing fiercly

After Hinata had gotten back and given Tenten her clothes she had just stood there looking very nervouos

**"Why did she bring all my clothes and why is she just standing there"**

"Hinata, just spit it out already why did you take all my clothes"

"W-well I w-went to your H-house and saw an eviction notice o-on t-the door so I asked my father if you could stay with us for awhile and he said that it would be fine"

"WHAT!"

"I'm so sorry Tenten!"

"No its not your fault and anyway atleast I get to stay with my friends"

"I'm glad now get some rest Neji should be back from training with Hiashi in and hour or so"

"Okay and Hinata" Hinata stopped

"Thanks" Said Tenten as Hinata nodded and left the room.

**Hey guys that was quite a boring chapter I know. I am just setting them up for the next one;) and I'd like to dedicate this whole story to my friends Brad And Erin**

**Please review I havnt got any yet and I'd really like to know how my story is and what I'm doing wrong and if you are enjoying it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys welcome to the next chapter and thank you Luafua for your review I have taken your advice and I will try to make my stories longer and please review and tell me things I'm doing wrong or suggestions for the story I really do appreciate it thanks**

**SP**

It was late evening when Tenten finally stirred. It took her a couple of minutes to adjust to the seemingly blinding white light but eventually she got used to it and began to remember where she was. **"Neji's bedroom, wow these sheets are so soft, wait when did I get these blankets on me. Neji must have put them on me, speaking of Neji where is he?"** That's when the weapons mistress realized the steam rising from under the bathroom door and figured he was in the shower so she decided to go and get some food, after all she hadn't had lunch or dinner for that matter.

A shirt less Neji walked out of the bathroom door feeling refreshed after a long day of hard training with Tenten and Hiashi only to find himself knocked down by a very excited Tenten who was running around the room for some reason. **"What the Hell!" **Thought both ninjas as they fought the blush appearing on their rapidly heating faces due to the very compromising position they were in.

**"IM ON TOP OF NEJI!"**

**"TENTEN IS ON TOP OF ME!"**

An then as if this whole thing was a story planned out by some brilliant mind somewhere else in the world, at that exact moment Hanabi had to walk in and find the two in their somewhat suggestive position.

"Wait WHAT! Cm on Neji please tell me you are going to use protection!" Said Hanabi who being the exact opposite of her sister found the perverted side of this amusing and had to get a word or two in.

Neji however was not amused and tried to get up and punish her for her very inappropriate comment on his unfortunate mishap. Unfortunately for him he retaliated just as Tenten was trying to get off him which in turn ended up in Tenten falling and landing yet again on Neji but this time her head acctualy landed on his chest which was bare. This caused Tenten to blush in such a way it would put Hinata to shame.

"OH MY GOD I have never seen a blush that deep. Hahahahahahahahahahaha I mean I didn't think you could go that colour Tenten!"

"Hanabi! GET out before I call Hiashi and tell him all about Konahomaru!"

"Please no Neji don't tell him THAT" Hanabi pleaded

"Then get out and forget what you saw. We slipped Hanabi that is it!"

"Okay Neji" Hanabi says while sulking and then leaving.

After untangling their bodies the two ninjas entered a VERY awkward silence. After about 5 minutes or so Neji decided to break the ice.

"Well that was..." He said trailing off

"Awkward ..." Tenten said still slightly blushing at the thought of lying on top of him again.

" You must be hungry?" Neji asked to avoid yet more awkward silence.

"I'm starving!" Tenten half shouted

"Then would you like to join me on the porch for some dinner?"

"I'd love that."

After bringing both of their food up on a tray Neji met Tenten outside for Dinner. Tenten had changed out of her normal training clothes. She wore tight black jeans with a white tank top showing just a hint of cleavage. Her hair was wet and Neji just assumed she had taken a shower. **" Holy SHIT is that really Tenten"** now Neji was always reserved and never swore even in his head but damn did she look amaizing in normal, quite sexy, clothing and the moon did wonders to her creamy pale skin.

"Sorry about the clothes but Hinata only brought the clothes I NEVER wear.

"No don't oppologise it looks nice " **"what the HELL am I saying"**

"Oh ummm thank you Neji and the food looks delisious" Tenten smiled warmly

After dinner the two talked for awhile and all previous awkwardness had vanished. They talked about nothing in particular but they enjoyed eachothers company so much that they did not want to leave but it was getting very late and Tenten was feeling very tierd but tried in vain not to show it

"Ten you are tierd, you can sleep in my bed tonight, I will sleep on a matress.

"No Neji I can't take your bed I mean, its yours" **"and when did he start calling me Ten"**

" I am sleeping on the matress wether you like it or not so you might as well sleep there"

"Okay fine but just for tonight"

"Hn" was all he had to say"

After getting ready for bed Neji could have sworn he had a nose bleed when Tenten came to bed. All she wore was her underwear and a really long black top (borrowed from Neji of course) that went just above the middle of her thigh.

Of course Tenten almost had her fair share of bloody noses as all Neji wore foe sleepwear was his black boxers with his hair let down so it cascaded down his back.

"Well umm I guess its good night then Neji I will see you in the morning. Thank goodness its our day off tommarow or I'd be dead"

"Yes good night Ten I shall see you tommoraw... Maybe we could ... You know ... Hang out."

**" Again with the TEN"**

"Sure Neji I would like that" and with that they both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

Or not. Neji sat up and looked over to her sleeping form and noted how beautiful she is. For some unknown reason he leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"Good night Beautiful." After which Neji lay down and let sleep take him the smile still remaining on his face.

Meanwhile in Hinata's room Hanabi had told Hinata everything and they were forming a plan for the two young shinobi tommorow.

**"This will be fun" **thought Hanabi **"This will be fun indeed"**

**Thanks for readining please read and review and drop any comments you would like . I only got 1 review last time I'm looking for 5 soon please guys and girls:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I won't make this long so thank you so much to steampunk-crow and yet again to Luafua for being my support you guys are the BEST!**

It was a beautiful morning and Neji had to wake Tenten up for breakfast that he had made and layed on the porch for them. Neji had come to the realization that he had harbored feelings for Tenten for a long time but had never realized it.

Neji being the serious man he is hadn't the slightest notion that Tenten also had feelings for him as all he had concentrated on in life was training and working hard and he hadn't payed much attention to the female species at all.

But right now he was faced with the problem of how to wake her up. So he shook her gently and told he breakfast was ready. At the word breakfast Tenten was wide awake and jumped out of bed without thinking about the attire that she had on. This was not a good thing because as she slept the shirt had bunched and had landed up tied somewhere around her upper stomach. This in turn revealed the lacy black panties that she was wearing fully to Neji. After about 5 seconds of perverted thoughts running through his mind Neji's gentlemanly side took over and he covered his eyes and turned around allowing a very embarrassed but thankful Tenten to fix her predicament.

"Breakfast is on the porch, I will be there" was all Neji could say before walking onto the porch and closing the door and finally being able to release the breath that he had been holding for what seemed like forever.

After 5 minutes or so the door to the porch opened and Neji literally fell off his chair at the sight before him. It was Tenten wearing a blue skirt that reached just above her knee and I white top that was tight and showed the skin of her chest while not showing cleavage. Neji was so stunned at the girl before him that he was speechless which had never happened to the Hyuuga before.

"Umm... Good morning Neji..."

"..."

"Neji?"

"... Oh ah Good morning Tenten" said Neji trying to keep his voice steady

**"Well that was weird, Neji is acting very weird this morning and why did he make me breakfast?"**

"Umm Ten I made breakfast if you are hungary..." Neji said trying to compose himself

"Oh thanks Neji" and they began to eat in silence.

"OKAY I can't take this silence and I think I know what it is!"

"Huh..."

"Its because of this morning isn't it Neji"

"Partly" Neji confessed

"Partly? What's the other reason?"

"Well umm Tenten you see umm..."

"I'm sorry Neji."

"What for." Neji was getting confused now

"For falling on you last night and the whole incident this morning. All I've done is make things awkward between us and I'm sorry"

"This was not your fault Tenten so don't blame yourself plus since you said this things have become less awkward so we are fine now."

"Oh thanks Neji" she said getting up and giving him a hug that could make even the great Neji Hyuuga blush.

After talking at the table for awhile Neji went to change into his day clothes. Neji also opted out of his normal attire and wore slim black jeans and a light shirt that matched his silver grey eyes he also had a bit of hair covering his caged bird seal marking on his head. Tenten was shocked to say the least because she could not believe that the usually quiet Hyuuga wearing traditional Hyuuga robes was capable of looking so normal. But what shocked her the most was how muscular he actually was.

After gawking at him for a minute or so she finally spoke up and asked.

"So... Neji, what do you want to do today" she asked secretly hoping he had no plans for the day.

"I have nothing planned what do you want to do?"

"I just asked you that. Wow we are in a difficult situation here."

"Well would you like to take a walk in the gardens?" Secretly hoping she would say yes.

"I'd love that Neji, lead the way" and with that they left the room to the gardens.

When they entered the gardens Tenten was astonished by the beauty of the flowers and bushes they were simply breathtaking but only on thing was on her mind and that was a certain Hyuuga male next to her.

"This place is amazing Neji why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Well its my favorite place here in the village and usually I come here alone because my cousins know not to bother me here and Hiashi can't be bothered to make his way out here."

"Oh wow Neji so who else do you take here" she asked hoping that she wouldn't hear too many girls names.

"Actually this is the place my dad used to take me for special occasions before he died and you are the first person ever to be in here with me hence the fact that my cousins and uncle don't bother me here"

"Oh, wow that's sweet of you Neji" **"what am I saying, Neji is only taking me here because he cannot leave his guests behind. I mean there's no way he likes me in the same way as I like him"**

Neji who had been thinking a similar thing decided to swallow his pride and offered his arm to an unexpected Tenten. Tenten who was beyond surprised by his actions took his arm and subconsciously noted how stern and muscular it was.

After walking and talking arm in arm for a few hours they decided to leave and go have lunch at the BBQ shop. They both ate and talked and had a good time enjoying each others company. After eating Neji refused to let Tenten pay for her meal saying that it would be rude of him to make her pay for her meal.

They walked back to the Neji's house in a comfortable silence both wondering how they could confess there feelings for each other without being too crushed buy being denied.

As they walked into the house they were surprised by an anxious Hanabi with a broad smile on her face.

"Where were you two" Hanabi questioned in her sweet little girl tone.

"We went to the BBQ shop for lunch" replied Tenten

"OH you mean like on a DATE"

"NO!" Both teens shouted slightly embarrassed by the idea

"We simply went to get lunch as friends"

"You mean with the same friend your alone at training with every day, took to your special spot that not even I'm allowed in AAANND bought BBQ for" said Hanabi sarcastically and accusingly

"Yes" Neji put it simply

"Well Konahamaru and I were planning on playing truth or dare in my room since Hiashi is gone for the weekend and konahamaru invited Naruto and Naruto invited Sasuke and Sakura and they invited Shikamaru who had to be Temari's guide so she's coming and she invited Kiba and I'm inviting you two so you wanna play?" She said slightly out of breath since she just said that without breathing or stopping

"Ummm Hanabi does Hinata know about this" Neji asked knowing she would be the only one to be able to stop it

"She's playing two because Naruto is there"

**"WHY ME!"**

"I don't think I'll play Hanabi you know its not my thing" Neji stated

"Oh Neji don't be so uptight cm on please, for me"Tenten begged wanting to play to get more info on the man she had fallen for.

"Oh he'd do anything for you Tenten" Hanabi smirked

"Fine! I'll play but only because Tenten is my friend and to shut you up"

"YEAH!" Both girls shouted

**"Oh this, is going to be fun." **Thought Hanabi

As they entered the room they found all the said members sitting in a circle.

"Holy crap how did you get Neji of all people to play Hana" shouted the mini Naruto Konahamaru

"I'd love to say I did but it was Tenten over here who did it"

"Wow Tenten well done not even I could do that believe it" piped up Naruto

"Okay let's start" an eager Tenten said

"Since your so eager you start pick someone"

Trying to seem non conspicuous she wouldn't pick Neji "okay Naruto truth or dare"

"Dare me"

"I dare you to kiss one girl in here that you want to kiss the most"

Sakura rolled her eyes and braced herself to be kissed by Naruto, but when it didn't come she looked over to see Naruto kissing Hinata and to everyone's surprise Neji wasn't doing anything. This made Hinata relax to be honest Neji was two busy thinking about Tenten. When the kiss ended they all sat back and Hinata shuffled closer to Naruto and put her head on his shoulder.

"Okay... Your turn Naruto"

"Okay ummmmm Hinata truth or dare"

"Ummm T-truth Naruto-kun"

"How long have you liked me?" Everybody including Neji face palms. Other than Kiba who is rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ummmm... Naruto ... I- I think around the beginning of the academy days"

"WHAT why didn't you tell me" asked a now disturbed Naruto

"She tried, but you are to oblivious" Neji retorted for his shy cousin.

"Oh well okay Hinata your turn"

"Oh umm Shikamaru truth or dare" Hinata smiled

"Truth I guess" said the half asleep Shikamaru.

"Ummm who do you like?"

"Aggg this is such a DRAG telling her but Temari a guess."

"Seriously Shika?" Asked a now VERY interested Temari

"Haven't you noticed that I am always your guide when you are here ... I wonder why that would be?"

"So it was a request?" Shikamaru just nodded which earned him a whack on the head and a kiss on the cheek "well I like you to Shika-kun"

"Okay enough lovey dovey stuff now its your turn Shikamaru." Said Kiba

"Fine, fine okay Neji truth or dare"

At this Tenten started paying attention

"Truth" he put simply

"How many girls have you kissed?"

**"Probably in the 20s with all the fan girls that he could kiss." **Thought Tenten

"None" he said with an emotion less face

"REALLY holy crap Neji" Tenten blurted out

"That is correct and it is my turn so how many boys have you kissed?"

"None because no boy has ever been interested in me so I didn't have someone to kiss"

" Know a guy who's insane over you." Commented Hanabi

"That's enough Hanabi. Its my turn, Sasuke truth or dare."

"Hmmmmm dare" he said rather nonchalantly

"Kiss one girl of your choice in this room"

Sasuke grunted as he really didn't want to reveal his feelings so soon but he leaned over to his left and kissed Sakura right on the mouth.

Sakura at first panicked at all of her dreams coming true but went with it in the end.

"Okay Sasuke don't kill her now its your turn" shouted Naruto.

After a few more turns it Konahamaru and Hanabi had confessed to each other and left and Naruto and Hinata left to go on a date. Sasuke and Sakura were making out so the got kicked out of the mansion and Shikamaru fell asleep on Temari's shoulder, much to her annoyance.

Now it was only Neji Temari and Tenten.

They continued to play and Shikamaru helped periodically.

After playing it was around 8 and they decided to get an early night and go to bed but not before Konahamaru got the punch of his life when he was caught by Neji making out with Hanabi.

When all was said and done and when it was time to sleep to their surprise they heard a loud boom from outside which happened to be a storm. Now Tenten was deathly scared of storms and had her turn to swallow her pride and ask a question that would almost give Neji a nose bleed.

"Ummmm... Neji c-can I ask y-you a favor?"

"Yes Ten, anything"

"Its kinda awkward"

"Just ask Tenten I am your friend for a reason"

"Ummmm... C-can you sleep in the bed with me tonight because its cold and I'm really scared of storms"

"Ummmmm sure Tenten" a shocked Tenten felt a shirt less Neji slip in behind her and put his arms around her"

"Are you comfortable? This is the only way I can think of to keep you warm"

"Yes oh and Neji?"

"Hn"

"Thank you" she slowly turned her head and kissed him on the cheek before turning around and falling asleep in Neji's arms.

**Hey guys yoh my longest chapter EVER and I hope you like it this chapter will be dedicated to steampunk-crow and Luafua as they are my sole support and guys I'm looking for more reviews so if you are reading here just drop a review and wait for the next chapter and I'll update as soon as I can but exams start as of tomorrow and I'll be working so I'll update ASAP wish me luck. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's the next chapter and I'm super sorry for taking soooooo long but I had exams and we all know what that's like and I'd like to get all my supporters to follow one of my fanfiction friends stories its called True Love Occurs Naturally (Naruto Shippuden Love Story) by Panna37 please support them I really like panna's story so please read and review for panna and me**

Tenten woke up to find silver eyes staring inquisitively back at her chocolate brown ones. That is when she notice the reason for Neji"s questioning look, her shirt had rolled up again and she was lying on top of Neji with her legs wrapped around around his waist. Now the red she had gone on the first night that Hanabi had made fun of failed in comparison to the one she sported today.

"Aahhhh Neji I'm sooooooooo sorry!" She tried to frantically apologize

"Tenten relax its fine you were asleep I don't blame you now eat your breakfast, we need to train."

"But Neji..."

"Don't worry about it Ten its already forgotten"

**"Che like I'm ever going to forget the fact at the girl I like was half naked on top of me in bed"**

"Okay so where's breakfast"

"Where do you think"

"Porch?"

"Porch" he said while nodding

After eating they were about to change into their gear when the realization dawned upon Tenten.

"Umm Neji I Hinata didn't bring any of my training clothes. Only my weapons."

"All my clothes are two baggy wand will get in the way of your weapons so I suggest you ask Hinata for help."

"Okay thanks Neji" and with that she left in search of ninja gear.

She arrived at Hinata's room and opened the door after knocking.

"Oh Tenten how can I help?"

"Umm Hinata do you have any training gear that I could borrow. I need to train today."

"Ummmm Tenten I don't think that would work as you have a slimmer figure to me so I don't think my stuff will fit but I think Hanabi will have something for you, she has a similar figure"

"Oh okay thanks anyway Hinata."

After leaving the room she walked to Hanabi's room only to see her staring at a picture of Konahamaru.

"You really have it bad for him huh?" Asked Tenten

"Yeah I do" she said releasing a sigh

"But I wouldn't talk if I were you Tenten I mean you've got it worse for my cousin" this shocked our weapons mistress

"Ho-how did you know"

"Its obvious, even Naruto can see it and he was oblivious to Hinata. The worst part is that Neji is even worse than Naruto."

"Yeah I guess so" she said finally happy that somebody knew

"Too bad your just as stupid!" Replied Hanabi

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Well its obvious that he likes you to because you are the only one that has EVER gotten him to play any game what so ever and he slept in a bed with you last night when you were scared, the only other time he did that with me when I almost got kidnapped and was crying myself to sleep."

"So he really likes me."

"Yes but before you confess play with him a little you know mess with him"

"I dunno"

"Please Tenten"

"Okay I'm sure with that evil mind of yours-"she was interrupted

"He'll be begging for you" Hanabi winked

"Okay Hana now the real reason I came was to ask if you have any ninja gear for me"

"Oh sweet now I will make him beg, I have some clothes that will make Neji want to marry you just to go on that honeymoon"

"Woh Hana let's not go overboard"

"You have nothing else so you have to wear what I give you right"

"Yes I suppose so"

"Good"

She knew where to go so Neji decided to go to train alone until she got there.

**"She's been about 20 minutes I wonder why"**

Just then she heard a rustling in a bush and looked with his byakugan active and instantly noticed the network. It was Tenten.

After de activating his byakugan his nose almost exploded with blood at the beautiful and sexy girl before him. She wore normal black ninja sandals with jet black ninja pants that had been cut to only cover a quarter of her thigh and a red top that came just above her stomach.

"Um Neji are you okay?" She asked in an innocent little girls voice.

"..."

"Neji?"

"..."

"Neeeeeeeeeejjjjjiiiiiiiiiiii !" She said snapping him out of his trance just like Hanabi had said.

"C-clothes... Where ... From" he managed to get out

"Oh he he Hanabi gave them to me"

**"Oh she's dead when I see her again" **thought a confused hyuuga.

"Well let's get to training" Neji said composing himself again.

"Okay"

They trained for a long time until just before sunset. And although Neji still was not used to it, he could keep himself calm around her now.

"Okay I think that's enough for today" said Neji

"Okay" said Tenten packing up her stuff.

The hyuuga decided to do something he had never done before. "Ten I brought some food with me. Would you like to go watch the sunset with me."

Tenten's heart beat so loud she swore he would hear it "sure Neji"

They sat on a nearby hill with Neji helping her up as she was sore and tired from training. They sat and watched as the sun slowly faded and left the clouds with a orange, yellow, and red tinge to them. Tenten felt so tired she collapsed into Neji's lap. Neji was surprised to say the least but couldn't help but smile at the fact that the girl of his dreams was sleeping in his lap at sunset. He decided that he would not wake her and just leave her there while he got up and trained a bit more.

After about half an hour Tenten woke up to see a brilliant ball of white/blue light that was the moon.

**"What happened, did I fall asleep on him?"**

She realized that she must have fallen asleep on him and he left to train. And of course she was right and found him training in their usual spot under the moonlight. Suddenly he did a move she had never seen Neji do before, he did his rotation but instead of pushing out chakra he stuck his foot out and sliced right through a tree.

"THAT was amazing Neji!" She shouted with out realizing.

"Oh! Ten your awake umm yeah iv been practicing"

"I can see that." She said in her sexy voice.

"Ummmm... Tenten do you wanna go out somewhere tonight?" Asked an uncharacteristically shy Hyuuga.

"You mean like a date" she asked hopefully

"Umm yeah but if you don't want to-" he was cut off

"No of course I wanna go!" She said too loud for her liking

"So where do you wanna go"

"Surprise me! And I suggest we go change if we're making this a date" he said now smirking

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Now it was her turn to smirk

"Nothing, but it's a Hyuuga thing when taking a girl out." He said thankfully saving himself.

"Oh okay well I've only got one dress so I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will" and with that they left the training grounds and started the walk back to the village in silence, Both screaming on the inside in excitement to the fact that they were going on a date with the one person they could only dream of being with.

They arrived at the house and Neji, having no experience at dating went into Hinata's room and Tenten went straight to Hanabi knowing that her plan had worked so well last time.

In Hinata's room

"OMG Neji! I can't believe you final asked her out I mean it's been like forever since you started liking her so it would have happened eventually"

"Shhhhhhhh Hina she's going to hear you." Neji hissed

"Oh ok calm down lover boy" Hinata teased

"Hinata ... Don't call me lover boy" He said in a dangerous tone.

"Wow you are no fun but anyway what are you going to wear, its a first date so a suit is out and your normal clothes are dirty from training so I suggest you wear the clothes I got you last Christmas"

"Okay but are you sure I should?"

"Oh please Neji, I could make my father look good so just wear it"

"Okay thank you Hina I'll go shower now so good luck with your date with Naruto"

"OMG Neji I thought you wanted to kill him?"

"I still do but you like him so I'll let it slide but if he ever hurts you ..."

"I know I know now go on" so Neji left to go get ready.

In Hanabi's Room

"REALLY! I knew he'd be interested more when I dressed you up but not to the point where he would ask you out"

"Really how so"

"Well uhhhhhhh Neji has never asked a girl out nor been on a date"

"OMG really I understand not asking out but no dates I thought he had fan girls"

"Oh he has many but he said they were all annoying"

"So I'm his first date?"

"Not only that but you are the only girl he has even thought of as more than a friend"

"Oh wow well that will give us something to talk about. Anyway I need to shower so can I use yours"

"Sure I'll lay your dress out for you."

"Thanks" and with that she went into the shower"

After about half an hour they were both ready and Hanabi had told Tenten that Neji would be waiting outside. So she made her way to the entrance only to have her mouth drop to the floor at the sight of the man she had liked for so long. He wore black jeans with an untucked black dress shirt with grey sneakers and his shirt was a little to small so it hugged his ripped body perfectly, he also wore his hair down and it was still slightly damp and soft.

Now it was Neji's turn to gape at Tenten and how different she looked. She wore black medium heels with a red strapless dress the had a black dragon on it. The dress came below her knees and had a slit running up to the middle of her right thigh. Her dress hugged her body tightly and Neji was surprised at how big her bust really was. But before any thoughts could run through his mind he saw her face which was the most shocking of all, she wore just a little bit of make up and her hair wasn't tied at all. It was loose and straightened with a few curls.

"Well don't you look handsome tonight Neji"

"Uhhhh - thanks ummmmm uhhhhhh you look ummm uhhhhhhhh"

"Oh the great Hyuuga is at a loss for words. Am I that ugly."

"NO! WAY umm uhh you look simply amazing tonight"

"Relax I was only joking so where are we going?"

"I thought we could go to that new place that just opened"

"Sounds good but I hear its expensive"

"Don't worry about the prices I've got it covered"

"Okay" she said as she took his arm and they took off towards the restaurant. On there way there Neji decided to make some light conversation. "So where did you get that dress, it looks unique"

"Oh it is, I had it made when I saw this cute boy that I was going to ask out about a year back"

"Oh and who was this boy you speak of." Neji prompted

"He was a certain Hyuuga boy" she winked as they took their seats at the amazingly romantic restaurant around them.

"Oh I'm sorry for being even worse than Naruto"

"Oh its fine I mean look I'm at a romantic restaurant on a date with the man of my dreams" Neji was shocked

"Oh well I'm very new to the whole dating thing"

"So am I Neji" she said almost depressed

"What do you mean"

"Well no guy has really ever liked me before much less try to ask me out, I think it has something to do with the weapons"

"Well I've liked you for longer than I can remember although I only figured it out now and Tenten you are a beautiful girl so don't worry about what guys think of you including me and those weapons of yours have made you even more attractive and sexy than you know... At least in my mind"the Hyuuga said blushing

"Thanks Neji and are you blushing" she said teasingly

"Yes, yes I am" Neji said proudly

"Why?" Now she was just playing with him

"Because of how beautiful you look tonight" Neji complimented

Now it was Tenten's turn to blush and blush she did "ohhhh you think I'm beautiful..."

"Yes Ten I do" she suddenly grabbed his hand and held it firmly

This took the Hyuuga by surprise but you couldn't tell.

"Can I get your order sir" said a very flirty waitress. Her flirty attitude somewhat annoyed Tenten even though Neji was completely ignoring her.

"I'll have the miso ramen please"

"Okay and you"

"I think I will have the same"

"Your food will be served in a minute"

"Thank you" said Neji politely

"No problem" she winked

Neji of course ignored this and kept his eyes on his date.

"Umm Tenten"

"Yes Neji" she said now confused

"My father wants you, Naruto and konahamaru to have dinner with the Hyuugas tomorrow night. Is that okay?"

"Sure Neji"

"Are you sure Ten?" He asked

"Sure, why not, how bad could Hiashi be"

Neji sighed. If only she knew

After Dinner they decided to take a walk around Neji's favorite garden. They entered the garden and now yet again they locked arms but this time they intertwined their fingers both feeling content at the others touch and wondering why just the skin of their hands could make them feel so warm inside. "Come on I want to show you something"

"Okay but haven't I seen this whole place before"

"Not at night" Tenten noticed the smirk

As they walked to an opening.

Just before they entered the clearing Neji quietly said "not at night"

Tenten's eyes grew large and round at the amazing sight before her, the moon was full and bright accompanied by many shining stars that stuck out from the pitch black sky.

"Wow Neji this place is... Beautiful"

Neji did not reply as he was to busy staring at Tenten. His father had told him once that the moonlight could make any girl seem like a goddess, and the thing was that to Neji she was more than just a girl so she looked like more than any goddess.

"Uuuuuhhhh ... Neji you're staring" Tenten said quite awkward

This woke Neji out of his trance and he replied with "I- I'm sorry"

"Its alright Neji, truth be told I've wanted you to stare at me like that for a long time" she was now blushing big time.

"Oh and what about this" Neji said leaning his head down towards her.

She leaned and they closed the gap slowly, both new to this.

Their lips were now inches apart and they could feel each others warm breath on this cool evening and just before their lips touched.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEY NO KISSING ON THE FIRST DATE DONT YOU KNOW ANYTHING NEJI!" Came the extremely loud voice of Hanabi.

"HANABI!" Neji said with his voice slightly raised which was enough to scare even Gaara.

**"He raised his voice better run!" **Hanabi thought and zipped off quickly.

"Damn that girl" Neji cursed

"Its okay Neji I've waited since the academy to kiss you, I can wait until the next date" Tenten said calming Neji down

"I suppose she's right anyway it is only the first date after all"

"Exactly" Tenten said now happy again

"Well anyway I suppose we should get back before Hiashi gets any ideas"

"Sure Neji"

As they arrived back at the mansion Tenten turned to Neji in front of the door and quickly kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for the meal before rushing off to speak to Hinata and tell her that they were now an item.

As Neji entered his room he noticed that the bed Tenten was supposed to sleep on was gone along with all his sleep ware accept for a pair of black boxers and a white v-neck shirt.

**"Damn you Hanabi!" **Neji screamed in his head as he showered and went to bed awaiting the moment when Tenten came in

Half an hour later Tenten entered the room and noticed the same thing as Neji and inwardly cursed Hanabi.

"Ummm Neji can I sleep with you tonight, I guess Hanabi has her own weird ideas"

"Sure Ten"

Tenten nodded and climbed into the bed and stiffened slightly as she felt Neji's skin that was usually covered

"Neji please tell me you are wearing clothes"

"I am wearing boxers and a shirt thanks to Hanabi"

"Oh"

"If you're uncomfortable I will sleep on the floor" Neji offered

"No its fine Neji at least they didn't touch my clothes, who knows what she would have given me"

Neji chuckled at this and they slowly drifted off to sleep. But Neji couldn't get one nagging though out of his mind

Dinner with Hiashi tomorrow night...

**Hay guys please read and review thanks and don't worry this story is not getting abandoned please read and review thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's the next chapter:) so sorry for the long wait! **

Neji woke up to a strange warmth around him to find it was his turn to have his shirt riding up with Tentens arms arount his chest. He blushed as he succeeded to use a replacement jutsu to replace himself with a neaby pillow.

He decided to make breakfast for Tenten and himself so he went to see it Hinata was up so he could make a really nice breakfast. He entered Hinata's room to find that she was on the phone with Naruto

"Yes Naruto you can wear that why are you so worried its just my dad!"

"Okay well I need to go and loosen up its just my father." Sigh

"He's right you know" Hinata jumped

"AH Neji don't scare me like that and who's right about what?"

"*sigh* about being worried about your father"

"Why Naruto is a nice guy"

"I know but he is also the container for the Kyuubi which killed your mom"

"BUT NARUTO IS NOT THE FOX HE IS HIS OWN PERSON"

"Keep your voice down you will wake Ten before I can make her breakfast!" Neji whispered.

"Ohhhh so that's why you were here you wanted to treat your girl friend to a nice breakfast" Hinata said now quite ammused.

Neji blushed lightly which was something Hinata didn't see ofter.

"Yes Hina can you please help me make breakfast for Tenten?" Neji

"Sure Neji"

"Thank you"

"Sure Neji now let's go make it before Tenten wakes up"

After waking up to an empty bed Tenten got up to the smell of something amaizing coming for breakfast. She sat at the table outside Neji's room and waited for one of the Hyuuga's servants to bring her whatever they were cooking as they did every morning.

After waiting no more than 5 minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Tenten said

To her surprise, instead of a servent, Neji came in skillfuly balencing two trays full of delicious looking food.

"Neji did you make all this?" She asked VERY surprised

"I had a little bit of help from Hinata but for the most part yes, yes I did" Neji said proudly

"WOW thanks Neji now let's eat" and eat they did and the day went by quite well even Hanabi was behaving well (which was very strange).

Infact everyone in the Hyuuga mansion was acting rather behaved, well more than usual, which got Tenten thinking. At the end of her thinking session she decided to go and ask Neji.

She went down to Neji's private dojo and knocked on the door.

"Enter" came Hinata's voice

Tenten went in to find Neji and Hinata sparring

"Now Neji what have I told you about hitting girls?" She asked sarcasticly

"I don't hit anyone remember I use the gentle fist style fighting so its more of poking so I don't hit I poke" Neji smirked at his smart-ass comeback, out of the blue Hanabi who had had been untill now unnoticed by Tenten burst out laughing and pointed at Neji gasping for air.

"Come now Hanabi it wasn't that funny" said Hinata

"Nor was it a good comeback" pouted Tenten knowing full-well it was a good comeback.

"No... It...its... Not... The Joke" Hanabi chocked out

"Well then?..." Questioned Neji

Hanabi who had calmed down slightly long enough to say "should you really be telling your GIRLFRIEND that you go around poking girls" she said and then burst out laughing again

At this Neji had a pink tinge on his face as he did not blush much but Tenten on the other hand went blood red and started scolding Hanabi.

Awhile later in Neji's room

"Its about three 'o' clock want to take a walk?" Asked Neji

"Sure" said Tenten still wanting to ask her question.

They were now in Neji's favorite place when Tenten took his hand and asked

"Neji why is eveyone so well behaved today?"

"You know I asked if you would come to dinner with me with my uncle"

"Yes"

"Well I didn't tell you everything" Neji confessed

"I'm sure its not that bad Neji"

"Well..."

"Neji what is it"

"Well Hinata and I went to tell her father that she was to date Naruto and I kinda slipt that I was going to ask you out. And under all the confesions Hanabi slipped about Konahamaru. And now he wants to have dinner with you all to see if he likes you"

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry Ten I should have said"

"No its fine now I need to get ready as dinner will be soon and I need to impress him to keep you all to myself"

Half an hour later Tenten came to dinner with Neji in the Hyuuga dining hall and they all sat down.

"Thank you all for joining me" Hiashi Hyuuga sat down at the head of the table in traditional Hyuuga robes

"Father I would like to introduce you to Konahamaru Sarutobi grandson of the 3rd hokage" Konahamaru stood and shook Hiashi's hand

"It is an honor to meet you sir"

"And you young Sarutobi you are indeed of an honorable clan" after that Neji spoke

"This is Tenten she is of an unknown clan but is and able fighter able to keep up with me" Tenten stood up and bowed a little

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hyuuga"

"And you too Miss Tenten although I have my doubts about your absense of a clan I do recognise to be able to compeate with my nephew you must be a highly skilled ninja so I will look pass all clan issues" at this Neji's heart lept as he now had aprovel to date Tenten.

"Ummmmm... Father th-this is Naruto Uzum-"

"I know who he is and what he is" Hiash said in a very harsh turn

"Father please can I introduce him properly"

"I will not acknowledge that thing after what he did to the fourth hokage and my wife, your mother Hinata!" At this Hinata was teary and Naruto's head was hung in shame.

"How could you love such a-a-a..."

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the table which was the result of Neji's fists hitting the solid oak table.

"UNCLE THATS ENOUGH!" Neji screamed at his uncle

"What is this Neji" retorted his uncle

"HOW DARE YOU" "how could you insult Naruto!" Shouted Neji

"Neji you don't have to do this it will jepordise your chances of being the head Hyuuga"

"I really DON'T care Hinata I will NOT let your father ruin this for you. Untill recently I had not known love but now... Now I know it well and I will not let your father mess this up Naruto if the hero of the hidden leaf uncle! He saved us more times than you can count and saved us from pain how could you even say anything other than it would be an honour to have him in the Hyuuga houshold. I will not accept this ill treatment Naruto. You have hated Naruto as others have and blamed everything on him while he still lives to protect you. Not only is he a hero but... But he is my FRIEND!" As Neji stood there panting everyone was speachless at this outburst which was the opposite of the Neji everyone knew

"I am sorry Hinata but I cannot accept an inferior clan into the Hyuugas"

"You let Tenten date Neji" piped up Hanabi

"She is clanless it is not the same"

" I am very sorry Mr. Hyuuga" said Naruto

"Don't say that Naruto it wasn't you that killed my mother" said Hinata

"I know that it is not what I am appologising for" said Naruto

"Well then" asked Neji

"I am appologising to Mr. Hyuuga because I have kept something from him"

"And that would be?" Questioned Hiashi

"I'm sorry that you didn't know Hinata I was hoping to be acknowledged by your father with out this but I will not lose you Hinata. Mr Hyuuga I am from a noble clan in a similar way to Konahamaru"

"Other than you know I know of no proud Uzumaki"

"There is a reason for that and I am sorry for keeping this from all of you but my surname is from my mothers side of the family I can also be called Naruto Namakazi, I am the son of the fourth hokage Minato Namakazi." Said Naruto with pride.

At this almost everyones mouths hit the floor Jiriya style.

"I see then I shall try to accept you Naruto but just tell me why do you take your mothers name?" Asked Hiashi

"UNCLE!" Warned Neji

"No its fine Neji I take my mothers name as I want to make a name for myself without the help of my fathers reputation so will you all keep this a secret?"

"Very well I shall retire you all have my blessing and Neji..."

"Uncle I will take any punishment for my behavior"

"I am proud of you and so is your father"

"But why" a confused Neji asked

"For standing up to me and defending what you think is right so you will make a fine leader"

"Thank you Uncle"

After that they all went to their rooms naruto and Konahamaru went home. Tenten and Neji were lying in his bed when Hinata knocked on the door.

"Hello Neji" her cheeks went pink seeing them in bed together although she didn't mension it

"I just wanted to thank you for standing up for Naruto tonight"

"It was my pleasure I know how much you love him"

"Goodnight dear cousin"

"Goodnight Hinata" she left

"Hey Neji" said Tenten

"Yes Ten" said Neji

"Why did you stick up for Naruto tonight I know you see him as a friend but even that wouldn't provoke you as much"

"Well I realized how broken I would be if I lost you so I wouldn't let it happen to Hinata" said Neji

"Awww that's sweet Neji remember Tsunade wants to see us early tommorow morning" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and felt him tense and then relax after which they in eachothers warm embrace drifted off to a deep sleep.

**Sooooooo sorry it took so long to update I've been building onto our house so I had no time to write. I hope you enjoyed it and read and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's the Next chapter of The Byakugan Wielder and his Love ;) Sorry about the spelling in the last chapter I forgot to spell check before I up loaded but I'm sure you'll all read it fine.**

Tenten woke up to Neji's warm hands gently shaking her awake, as she opened her eyes she saw a smiling half dressed Neji.

"Ten you need to get up and get dressed now, Lady Tsunade wants to see us in half an hour"

"Oooooh" she mumbled something inaudible and heard Neji chuckle.

"Umm Neji I can't really change in front of you, I know we are dating now but..."

Neji interrupted her "of course Ten I wasn't going to ask you do that there is a lock on the bathroom door"

"Oh okay I'll see you in 15 minutes I'll meet you at the front gate."

"Okay we can grab some breakfast on the way"

After 16 minutes Tenten arrived at the gate to the Hyuuga mansion.

The one minute difference did not go unnoticed buy the Hyuuga boy and he had already decided to point it out.

"You're late Tenten what would guy sensei say if I told him" teased Neji knowing full well that guy sensei would make her run until fainted.

"Now we only have 14 minutes to get breakfast and arrive on time" said Neji acting as though they were going to be late.

Out of no where Tenten appeared behind Neji and kissed him on the cheek while hugging him around the waist.

"Does that make up for it?" Asked Tenten in her sweet and innocent voice.

"Yeeeeees (note the jump in his voice) ahem um I mean yes, yes it does" Neji failed at the attempt to sound manly.

"Hehe" Tenten giggled and pulled him towards the hokage's office.

On the way they stopped and got some ramen then headed to Tsunade's office.

"Good morning Tenten, Neji I have a mission for you two."

"Yes Lady Tsunade, if I may ask where is Guy sensei and Lee?" Politely asked Neji

"They will not be joining you on this mission it will be just Tenten and yourself." Said Tsunade

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison

"Since he is a jounin Neji will be the captain now the mission is to help Shikamaru set up for the chuunin exams in the hidden sand he is already there"

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" They both bowed

"Very well you will both leave in 30 minutes, dismissed!"

Without another word they left the office and headed for Neji's place to pack clothes and check weapons.

After packing they said good-bye to all the Hyuuga's and set out on the 3 day trip to the hidden sand.

After the first our of travel went silently Tenten decided to pass the time by chatting.

"So Neji do you think I should take the Jounin exams soon because I really want to get my own team"

"Well you would pass them easily and aren't you still a part of team Guy?" Asked Neji

"Yes but I think we are all starting to go our separate ways well at least Guy and Lee are so where does that leave me and you. Come to think of it you are a jounin, why don't you have your own Team?" Tenten was now intrigued

"I will be assigned a Team soon to train before the chuunin exam." Replied Neji calmly

"Oh, but isn't it a bit late to be assigning teams"

"It is still 3 months till the chuunin exams and some students come from clans that tend to enroll their children in more expensive specialist classes like for weapons expertise of kekegenkai expertise of medical and so on" Explained Neji

"How come I wasn't told of the special classes." Tenten was now pouting

"Only high clans know about it and can afford it."

"Oh, then why were you and Hinata in our "lower" class" Said Tenten

"Because Hiashi didn't care much for Hinata and since I am from the branch house and I must protect her I had to be in her class"

"Oh okay now I get it so you are getting the expertise students"

"Yes maybe next week or so, I will probably meet them when we get back to the leaf."

"LUCKEY!" Shouted Tenten

"Tenten please keep your voice down"

After several hours of dashing through trees and light chatter Neji and Tenten came to a clearing.

"Its getting dark Tenten let's set up camp for the night here."

"Okay you get the wood and I'll do the tent."

After collecting wood Neji came back and got the fire started and put the food on to cook. Tenten came and sat beside him intertwining her fingers with his and putting her head on his shoulder.

They remained like that until it was time to eat, they ate, put out the fire and went to the tent to get some rest for the full day of travel ahead.

Tenten snuggled up to Neji who put his arm around her keeping her warm. They remained that way for the remainder of the night.

They both awoke at dawn and began packing up.

"Good morning Neji!" Tenten said brightly

"Morning beautiful" said Neji uncharacteristically

"Not that I don't want the compliment but what happened you haven't called me beautiful before?" Asked Tenten

"You are beautiful and I'm having a good day" he wasn't smiling it was more of a smirk but it was a smirk Tenten liked to call his happy smirk.

"Aaah the truth comes out why has your day been good?"

"Well I woke up with you in my arms" at this Tenten blushed "and my gennin team was sent this morning so they will arrive a day after we get to the hidden sand." Tenten swore she saw a flicker of a smile on his lips but ignored it.

"So who are they" questioned Tenten

"Oh I won't know till I see them because it is arranged by parents and not the hokage and since they are specializing in kekegenkai they requested me to be their sensei."

"But they can't all have the byakugan?" Tenten asked now confused

"All blood line limits work in the same way just in different parts of the body for example I have to do certain things and direct it towards my eyes where as kimimaro, the one with the bone blood line limit has to focus on that bone but do the same routine as me. Get it"

Yeah now let's get moving we can't have them catching us now can we"

And with that they left at full speed and knowing that they were members of Guys team speed they could do well they made it to the dessert before night and would be half a day early to the sand village.

They went through the same routine as the night before much to Tenten and Neji's pleasure and as a bonus Neji had received a kiss on the cheek as a goodnight and good morning to his joy.

"Okay we are about 500 meters from the sand let's go on the road, we don't need to seem conspicuous."

They landed on the road and proceeded to enter and make their way to the kazekage's office.

"Enter" Said Gaara

"Kazekage-sama Tenten and Neji reporting in" Said Tenten

"Please call me Gaara, I'd prefer it and you must be tired so I won't waste any time with formalities"

"Yes Gaara-sama"

"Tenten you will continue to help Shikamaru with preparations for the chuunin exams"

"And Neji we were told that we would both be helping" asked Tenten a little disappointed

"He has a team now so he has been given leave to help them train"

"Oh okay I see" now Tenten was quite sad

"Don't worry Tenten I can see that he is important to you so you will be able to see him every day" at this Tenten had a deep blush

Gaara turned to face Neji

"Neji your new team will arrive tomorrow at around sunrise so I suggest you get some rest, Tenten Shikamaru will find you so you can stay in your room. Dismissed"

"Yes Gaara-sama" they said in unison

After that they went to their room which to their dismay had 2 single beds.

"Neji I will take care of our clothes and other things, why don't you take a shower and get some rest you have to be up before dawn." Offered Tenten

"That would be nice but I will do my share and the first one done can shower and go to sleep okay?"

"Okay then... Go!"

They both started packing their stuff into the drawers and such as fast as possible but Neji's quick hands did everything twice as fast and Neji was finished showering and lying on his bed just as Tenten was entering the bathroom to shower.

As she left the shower a thought came into her head as a way to get back at Neji for being so damn fast.

"Ohhhh he's so gonna get it now" snickered Tenten

Tenten exited the bathroom with only her underwear on and put on an innocent face.

Neji's face on the other hand was the opposite plus he had fallen off the bed yelling something inaudible. Not only was she almost naked but her chocolate brown hair was let down and framed her face perfectly making her look close to an angel.

"P-p-please p-ut something on before my nose starts to bled"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahhahahahahahahahahah ahahahahah" Tenten was busy having a fit of laughter as she put on her usual sleep wear.

After it had all calmed down they had both gone to bed but were still chatting

"Why did you do that to me Ten?" Asked Neji

"Because I wanted to see you freak out" replied Tenten

"But now that image won't come out of my mind"

"Why would you want it out" asked Tenten acting offended

"Because now I can't sleep" said Neji

He just felt Tenten's slim frame wrap his own and together they fell asleep.

Dawn came too soon and Neji did not want to leave Tenten's warm embrace but he was also exited to meet his team so he used substitution and swapped himself for a clone and got ready for the day silently.

He went down to the shops early knowing that he could only get breakfast from one place that was open 24-7 for ninja's only.

He grabbed a to-go bowl of ramen and sat down at the gate with his byakugan activated.

He had finished his breakfast when he saw a glimpse of his new students. As they got closer he started to study their chakra paths for the future. He was up and presentable by the time they saw him and knowing gennin they rushed up to him and bombarded him with questions.

He chuckled a low chuckle and took them out to treat them to a meal.

"So before I answer your questions what are your names?"

"I am Reno Sukagura" said Reno

"I am Lillianne Shiho but everyone calls me Lily" said Lillianne

"I-I am Eyva C-C-Chi sensei" she looked as if she was about to puke she was so nervous

"Okay Reno, Lily and Eyva I am Neji Hyuuga and no need to be shy or nervous I am here to teach you all I know."

"Now before we start talking about training and such you must be hungary from your trip, order as much as you want its on me"

"THANK YOU NEJI SENSEI" said Reno and Lily

"T-thank you n-Neji sensei" whispered Eyva

As the other two ordered Neji turned to Eyva

"Why are you so nervous there it is no need I am your sensei and a friend"

"Thank you and its because I've looked up to you my whole life and I- I got you as my sensei"

At this Neji was surprised "oh I see, well nothing to worry about, you'll be seeing a lot of me as the chuunin exams are coming up." He smiled at her

Now he made his voice clear to all three

"We will report to the Kazekage at 8 and will start training"

"Oooooh what will we do first" asked Reno enthusiastically

"I will spar with all three of you to get a feel for all your skills and areas where you are lacking." Neji said

At this all three gennin got a slight bit nervous and that didn't help with Eyva's nerves at all.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter another one will be poster shortly after I get some reviews so please review ASAP thanks and I hope you have a Happy New Year 2013!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review guys I've had two reviews in two chapters I need to know what you want**

"Neji sensei do we really have to fight you?" Asked Eyva who had now got over her stuttering.

"Yes, I need to know all your strengths and weaknesses to form a training plan" stated Neji

"Well its 10 in the morning let's show him what we've got I think we can take him if we all work together!" Shouted Reno trying to get the team morale back up

"The kazekage was really scary but cool" said Lily

"He is an amazing person but we are entering the training ground so be careful, before we get to our private training area there will be flying kunai from other training battles."

"Yes sensei" they all said in unison

They entered the training area and true to his word there were kunai everywhere but they made it to their grounds without a problem.

The ground they had been given by the kazekage was far and hidden from the others to prevent cheating on the chuunin exam.

"Right here we are" said Neji

"Ohhhh its so cool" said Reno and Lily together, Eyva remained quiet

"Now let me explain what I mean by spar with me, you must try to defeat me as an enemy of the hidden leaf or you will not pass. Do not go easy on me give it your all you must come at me as if to kill me."

At this all three genin gasped but remained focused

"You are free to use any taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu you wish and may use your blood line limits."

"GO!"

With that all three ninjas vanished save for Neji who was waiting for an attack. He took out his Hyuuga handbook to write about them as they progress to help with training.

Out of the bush came 5 kunai headed straight for Neji who of course blocked them and threw one of his own back. Seeing a puff of smoke in the bush told Neji that it was a clone and out of the ground behind him popped Reno who attempted a roundhouse kick to the left of Neji's Head which Neji blocked without looking. Reno had now drawn his mid length blade swung it at Neji's mid section. Using the palm of his hand Neji hit the flat of the blade at such speed that it broke in two, after which Reno jumped back about 20 meters. Suddenly Reno let out whistle sounding similar to the whistle of a swallow and out of the tree came Lily who was weaving signs

"Ninja art leaf shuriken" just as it was said every leaf on the tree that she had just jumped out of flew towards Neji at a blinding speed

"Air palm" said Neji as he raised one hand and the leaves were forced back towards Lily."

"SUHUTAKU!" Shouted Reno activating his blood line limit sprouting flames over his whole top half of his body. He then jumped in front of Lily and send a cloud of fire towards the oncoming leaves which of course burned before reaching them.

"Thanks Reno now its my turn" Said Lily activating her blood line limit.

"REICHIKATA! Speed of light whirlwind dance!" Announced and then disappeared, only to reappear behind Neji ready to attack with speed on her side.

"Chidori!" She shouted as she thrust her arm towards Neji an unfathomable pace, unfortunately after years of training in the gentle fist art Neji was slightly faster than her and hit her, with the same palm used to break Reno's blade, in her mid section sending her flying into a nearby stream.

"Lily! Well it can't be helped, not even you will dodge this sensei GREAT FIRE HAZE JUTS..." He did not get to finish it as Neji had moved 20 meters in a flash and Reno had found Neji's palm thrust into his chest sending him flying into the cold stream along with Lily

"Come out Eyva I need to asses your strength"

Eyva landed with a soft thud in front of Neji instantly activating her blood line limit

"ASAKUJI! Knife puppet"

She threw all of her kunai at the floor and they started to whirl around her. All at once they flew up and came at Neji from all sides.

**"I didn't think that she could push me to use this but."**

"8 trigrams Palm rotation!" Shouted Neji as he used his own ultimate defense defecting all the kunai.

Seeing as they were all out of chakra Neji called the match

"The match is over let's get you all some food"

This brought smiles to their faces as they sat down and began to eat what Neji had packed

"Neji sensei how were you able to see my whirlwind dance I used my blood line limit and everything" whined Lily

"As you know the Byakugan is the blood line limit of the Hyuuga and we use the gentle fist style which requires the most precision and speed out of all of the ninja arts so naturally after many years of practice it became easy to move faster than my opponent." Stated Neji

"And how did you not burn your hand when you hit me?" Asked Reno

"I used my Air palm technique to hit you without touching your body as that would have burned my hand."

All the while Eyva sat silently eating her food

"So Eyva I notice that your blood line limit uses long range weapons"

"Yes sir I can control any weapon that I have touched in the last 7 minutes but my aim and speed aren't very good and I don't know anyone that can help me out" confessed Eyva

"Well I am not a weapons user but I will figure something out and if you guys need to talk we are staying in the same place so feel free to knock on my door" said Neji wanting his genin to have full trust in their sensei

And so the genin chatted for awhile about their lives and blood line limits while Neji took it all in for future use.

"Well you know everything about us what about you sensei" said Reno

"Ask away I don't mind" encouraged Neji trying to be nice

"Do you like to train?" Asked Reno

"Of course I love to train and to go to the hot springs after a long practice" said Neji

"After we're done here can we go p-please Neji sensei" asked Eyva shyly

"Of course, I was going to ask you guys that just now" said Neji

"Ohio Neji sensei do you have a girlfriend?" Asked a now exited Lily

"Yes I do" said Neji

"REALLY!" Shouted Lily

"What do you mean really?" Smirked Neji knowing that he wasn't the type to look very interested in relationships

"Oh sorry sensei I was just surprised you seem so serious" apologized Lily

"No it's fine I understand truth be told I'm still quite new to the whole business" confessed Neji

"So when can we meet her, after the chuunin exams?" Asked Reno

"No" stated Neji calmly

"Awwwww why not sensei" said Lily and Reno together, even Eyva looked at him

"Because you will be meeting her tonight when we have dinner" Said Neji smirked at their shocked faces

"AWSOME!" Shouted Reno

"Oh and Eyva she is known as the hidden leafs weapons mistress and is the only one that has ever cut me with a kunai so I think she can help you" offered Neji

"Oh wow thank you Neji sensei but she's your girlfriend not my sensei I can't push into her business like that" declined Eyva

"Oh don't worry its fine, truth be told she will be happy to have an excuse to get away from the chuunin exams" said Neji

"Oh, okay if you say so Neji sensei" said Eyva showing a little bit of excitement

"Alright shall we go to the hot springs?" Asked Neji

"YES!" Shouted all three surprisingly

They made their way to the hot springs and met Temari and Shikamaru there. Neji, Shikamaru and Reno made their way to the men's spring and Temari politely led Eyva and Lily to the girls spring.

"So Shikamaru, don't you have a thing for Temari?" Asked Reno

"No I do not I ... I..." Said Shikamaru trying to make an excuse

"Oh please that's the only question I have ever heard that has made you stutter Shikamaru" Teased Reno

"I have to agree" Commented Neji

"Fine! I do like her, a lot I might add but I'm too lazy for her and she would kill me on the first day" Said Shikamaru now quite scared

"Don't you think I was scared?" Asked Neji

"Well sure but..." Offered Shikamaru

"Trust me you'll be fine and I'm assigning Reno here to help you get Temari, by the end of the night she will be one lucky girl" Said Neji quite out of character.

"Okay then" Said Shikamaru

"Hey! What's in this for me!" Said Reno

"I'll help you along with Lily" Smirked Neji

"WHAT!" Screamed Reno

"It's obvious that you like her Reno, she is a beautiful girl"

"Where is your proof" Said Reno smugly

"When I first saw you guys I had my Byakugan active and your chakra system changed flow after you moved a meter closer to her." Pointed out Neji

"Oh... Ok but she thinks I suck because I can't master my blood line limit" Confessed Reno

"That's not true trust me, and I can help with that." Hinted Neji

"Okay men operation girlfriend is a go" said Reno, Neji and Shikamaru just nodded.

Temari got into the hot baths soothing her tired muscles.

"Umm Temari can I ask you a question, you seem like the only one here capable of helping me." Asked Lily

"Sure." Said Temari deciding she had nothing better to do

"Umm how do you know when a boy likes you." Asked Lily now blushing

"Ohhhh that is a tricky one Lily, see all boys are different trust me the man I like is so hard to figure out that I think its the same reason I'm attracted to him." Said Temari forgetting who was with her

"Ohh I bet it that Shikamaru isn't it" gushed Lily

"How did you..."

"Its so obvious he likes you Temari like when we left for the hot spring he looked sad" Explained Lily

Temari was now sporting a crimson red color

"Oh well I'm hoping he will ask me out" Confessed Temari

"I'll ask Reno to help out, he's always so nice to me and he always helps me train and is respectful and funny and-"

"Okay so this is the boy" smirked Temari

"Yes"

"So flirt with him a bit" Encouraged Temari

" I really don't know how" said Lily

"Well I'll have to help you then and you can help me with Shikamaru deal?"

"Deal" they shook hands and lay back to relax

After a short while Temari looked over her shoulder to see a very nervous Eyva sitting wrapped in her towel.

"Eyva why don't you join us." Asked Temari nicely

"..." She looked very nervous

**"Why is she so... Oh I get it now I'll go have a word with her" **thought Temari realizing why Eyva had not joined them

Temari excused herself and went and sat with Eyva.

"Eyva I think I know why you don't want to get in" Said Temari

"You, you do?" Asked Eyva

"Feel a little light upstairs?" Said Temari trying to refer to Eyva's rather small chest without being mean

"Yeah I, I have never been very big in that department" confessed Eyva

"Well I used to be a lot like you at your age and I'm fine now so you don't need to worry you'll be just fine" Sympathized Temari

"But Lily isn't..." Eyva was referring to her rather large chest ed teammate

"All girls are different so no need to worry now come and get in with us we are discussing boys" Winked Temari

"Okay" said Eyva as she took off her towel and got in the spring

"So have you got a boy in mind, Eyva?" Asked Lily

"Yes but I don't think he will like me back" Said a very disheartened Eyva

"Well why not" Asked Temari

"Because he's a Hyuuga and he's a year older than me"

"Ohh I see well have you thought to ask your sensei about this boy?" Offered the sand jounin

"Oh no I could never do that" said Eyva frantically

"Listen up girls I know your sensei Neji seems uptight and such but I've seen his loving side when he is with his girlfriend and he is one of the nicest guys you can find so you need to ask your sensei anything because I know that is what he wants, a strong bond with his team" Finished Temari

"Wow thank you Temari you are so nice" Praised Lily

"And I'll go talk to Neji for you about this boy but I want you to approach him with the name and details okay?" She asked Eyva

"Okay Thank you Temari" Thanked Temari

"Shall we leave and wait for the boys to come out?"

"Yeah let's go" Replied Lily, Eyva just nodded.

When they got there the boys were already out and dressed waiting for the girls.

"Well weren't you boys eager to see us" Joked Temari

"Riiiiight" Proclaimed Reno with a hint of sarcasm

"Well I suppose we should go our separate ways now, bye girls and of course Shikamaru" Winked Temari with a hint of flirtyness which proceeded to tinge his cheeks red.

"Temari I was wondering if you and Shikamaru would like to join us for dinner at our place." Asked Neji referring to the inn that him and his genin team were staying in.

"Well if Shikas in then so am I." Said Temari everyone noticing the flirty nickname

"Alright then let's head for my place." Said Neji

They proceeded to walk to Neji and Ten tens apartment where they split again, the team with Temari in their apartment and Shikamaru with Neji as Tenten had not yet arrived home.

"She definitely has some sort of feelings for you SHIKAmaru" Said Neji teasing Shikamaru about his newly acquired nickname.

"Well I hope that plan works because I'm hopeless at this stuff" Said Shikamaru.

"I'm not much better trust me I'm just lucky Tenten is so nice" Daydreamed Neji

"Well you're faring better than Reno and I" Said Shikamaru

"Not for long"

In the other apartment Temari had been merticuously planning with the other girls while they had sent poor Reno out to get milk.

"Okay so we don't have long I vote we play truth or dare, its the best way to get confessions out of people." Motioned Lily

"I second that" Said Temari

Eyva nodded and kept drinking her tea

"Now I need to go speak to Neji for Eyva like I said I would, when Reno gets back try to flirt with him I have a feeling he's a lot like a friend of mine and your sensei, very oblivious to everything referring to girls." Said Temari thinking of a certain blond ninja

"Okay Temari."

"Thank you again Temari" offered Eyva

"Don't worry about it" Reassured Temari and so she went off to speak to Neji.

Temari knocked on Nejis apartment door and to her surprise it was answered by a shirt less Shikamaru who looked as if he was about to die of embarrassment. Temari on the other had was dealing with shock at the body of the lazy man before her. For a do-nothing lying around all day lazy man like Shikamaru he was ripped.

"Oh uh sorry Temari I thought it would be Reno" Choked Shikamaru

Temari went into flirt mode as Lily called it

"Its alright Shika, at least you were wearing pants" Said Temari getting closer to the confused Shikamaru.

"He he y-yeah at least me pants" Stuttered Shikamaru, mixing up his words.

"So does the oh-so-lazy one actually work out" Questioned Temari

At this Shikamaru flexed the muscles he had on his chest and stood up straight.

"Well I am lazy but I'm still a Ninja" Said Shikamaru proudly. They were now 30 cm away from each other when they stopped realizing their own feelings. There they stood cm away from each other frozen when Neji who had been watching decided they needed a little help and under his breath he muttered "WIND STYLE AIR PALM" and a gust of wind knocked the unsuspecting Shikamaru into an equally unsuspecting Temari at first they were shocked but Shikamaru pulled Temari into a tight embrace and just held her tightly.

All of a sudden Reno jumped out of nowhere and shouted.

"YEAH! Neji sensei I knew my plan would- oops" Reno realized that he was supposed to have been back awhile ago

"RENO! You should have been back awhile ago Lily was almost in tears" Said Temari hand in hand with Shikamaru

"Why would she care she thinks I'm a loser" Pointed our Reno

"Wow your as clueless as Naruto, she really likes you dumbass now go and give the damn girl a hug before I kick your sorry ass all the way there!" Shouted Temari

"Wow" Said Shikamaru dazed at Temari's way if putting it

In no time at all Reno out of fear had ran all the way back to the genin apartment and burst through the door and threw his arms around the unsuspecting Lily who blushed a deep red and after a couple of seconds they broke the hug.

"U-um Reno who dared you to hug me?" Asked Lily looking for a reason that her crush would randomly just hug her.

"No one I just wanted to hug you." Said Reno blushing.

"But it's not like you have feelings for me so why would you?" Questioned Lily honestly believing that Reno had no feelings for you

"W-well a-actually I have had feelings for you since we started at the academy." Confessed Reno, blushing.

"Really! Why didn't you tell me. I've had feelings for you since we first met." Said Lily, also blushing

"Well I thought that you thought that I was a loser since I can barely control my blood line limit." Confessed Reno

"Please! I couldn't care less, plus you will learn to control that." Said Lily

Soon after they shared another much longer hug and then went hand in hand back to where Lily and Eyva were sitting and continued to rest.

Meanwhile back at Nejis apartment Shikamaru was wondering if he should tell Temari about how he felt

"Umm Temari" Asked Shikamaru

"Yeah Shika" She looked hopeful

"I kinda wanted to tell you how I felt about you" Said Shikamaru scratching the back of his head

"You haven't done this before have you?" Asked Temari wondering if he was man enough to tell the truth

"Well no and I-" He was cut off by Temari

"You like me don't you?" Smirked Temari

"Am I that obvious?" Asked Shikamaru

"Yes, why yes you are Mr. Nara" Answered Temari believing she had fooled Shikamaru

"Or Neji told you how I felt before hand." Smirked Shikamaru thanking his brain for being as smart as it was.

"Damn you and your brain Shika" Complained Temari after which Shikamaru let out a low chuckle.

Temari remembered the reason that she had come over in the first place and decided to talk to Neji. She and Shikamaru along with Neji sat on the nearby couch and Temari began.

"Although I'm happy we finally confessed Shika, its not the reason that I came over here." Said Temari.

"Then what is" Asked Shikamaru

"Well you see Eyva actually likes a boy but is to shy to tell him." Explained Temari

"Okay I know I'm her sensei but I don't see how I can help, surely you would be more help Temari." Suggested Neji

"Well you see Neji, the boy she likes is one of the younger Hyuuga" Temari said

"Oh I see and I suppose she will tell me the details?" Asked Neji

"Yes" Replied Shikamaru

"Well then I shall leave that to her." Replied Neji

After awhile everyone had gone their separate ways to get showered and dressed for the dinner that Neji had promised. Of course Temari and Shikamaru the new couple had been invited to join.

Tenten arrived home to an amazing smell, and realized that Neji was cooking in the kitchen.

"Neeeeeeeejjjjiiiiiiii!" Tenten ran through the house and flung herself upon Neji. After having the life squeezed out of him by Tenten Neji put the food on a low heat so he could sit down with Tenten and wait for the food too cook. They sat down on Tentens bed.

"How was your day Ten?" Asked Neji feeling happy to see his favorite person

"It was fun but I missed you way to much." Said Tenten as she hugged Neji again.

"And you how was your day?" Asked Tenten

"Well I got my genin team, by the way sorry that I couldn't see you this morning, and they are a really talented bunch of students." Replied Neji

"Ohhhhhh so when do I get to meet them." Asked Tenten now a little exited

"They, plus Shikamaru and Temari are coming over for dinner." Replied Neji

"Ohhhh I didn't even know you could cook." Said Tenten

"Hinata taught me, oh and one of my students may be in need of your help. But we will talk about that later." Just after Neji had said that there was a knock on the door.

Neji walked over to the door and opened it only to see his shy, young student looking up at him.

"Um s-sensei Temari sensei said that I should talk to you about something."

"I believe she did." Responded Neji

"If its a bad time I can g-" she was cut off by Neji

"No its fine. Really Eyva you are my student and I am here for you all hours of the day, ninja business or not." Said Neji as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now come inside there's someone I want you to meet." Ushered Neji

Eyva walked into Neji and Tentens room only to find what she thought was one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen, sitting on the bed opposite Nejis.

"Eyva this is my girlfriend, Tenten and Ten this is one of my students Eyva." Introduced Neji

"Hello miss Tenten." Said Eyva bowing in a very formal manner

"Hey Eyva that's a beautiful name" said Tenten

"Nice to meet you Eyva." Said Tenten

"Um nice to meet y-you to" said Eyva nervously

"She's a little shy but she will warm up to you. Eyva why don't you and I take a walk while Tenten relaxes" he ushered Eyva out of the room and they started walking down the dusty streets of Suna.

After awhile of walking Neji had started a few conversations about training and her family and when Neji brought it up.

"So I hear from Temari that you have a crush on one of the Hyuuga?" Said Neji

"Well y-yes I do but he won't like me because I have no way of being acknowledged by Hiashi-sama." Said Eyva with a frown

"Let me tell you something, you know the village hero Naruto?" Asked Neji

"Well of course" Replied Eyva

"He is currently dating my cousin Hinata, the heir to the Hyuuga household." Said Neji

"Yes but why would Hiashi oppose him, he's a hero." Argued Eyva

"He also has the same creature sealed inside of him that killed Hiashi's wife" Said Neji

"Oh" Replied Eyva.

"But while he knew Hiashi hated him he would not let Hinata go. So you won't have a problem" concluded Neji

"You're right Neji sensei!" Said Eyva uncharacteristically loudly

"So what's this boys name?" Asked Neji

Just then Neji sensed someone and told Eyva to get behind him.

He activated his byakugan and saw a sand chuunin.

"You can come out." Called Neji

"Sorry sir I was practicing against your byakugan and I lost."He said as he jumped down from his perch "would you please gather your team, Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari and gather at the Kazekage's office."

**Hey guys yoh this is my longest chapter yet and I know I took long to update I was waiting for reviews that never came please review guys I really want to know how the story is.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I realize it has been too long since my last update but I was busy at nationals hockey and had schoolwork so forgive me please? :P and from now on I am going to write short chapters so that I can't get it to you guys quickly. And could you guys please read and support my new tokyo mew mew story thanks.**

After they had collected their party, the group walked into the kazekage's office and greeted Gaara.

"What is this about?" Asked Neji, polite as ever

"Neji, you and your team are needed in a mission to defend the sand, we have recovered evidence which leads us to believe that we will be attacked soon, they are medium level threats so I believe your team should be able to handle it." Said Gaara.

"And the rest?" Enquired Neji

"They will be heading out with you in case there are any surprises, I will not allow anything to happen while the leaf ninja are in the wind country." Announced Gaara

"Excuse me, Kazekage sama but the three of us don't even know the rest of them" Said Reno referring to his team-mates

"They are all friends of your sensei, he will introduce you to each other, you will leave when ready and camp together as it is a long trip, dismissed." At that they all scattered to gather their things."

Neji and Tenten arrived at their apartment first and had a chat while packing, that's when Tenten decided to bring it up.

"So those were your students?"

"Yeah from what I've seen they are great kids and will be strong shinobi." Said Neji sum what proud.

"Oh I want a trainee soooooo badly you are so lucky Neji." Although Tenten was only venting out her jealousy it reminded Neji of an important matter.

"That reminds me, you may just get your wish." Said Neji now deep in thought.

"What?" Asked Tenten

"One of my students, Eyva, her bloodline limit, I think you could help her with it." Suggested Neji

"How I don't know anything about bloodline limits I only know how your Byakugan works." Said a confused Tenten

"Yes well her bloodline limit, anything I can do is done she has complete control over activating and moderating it." Explained Neji

"Well then what can I do." Asked Tenten

"Well let me explain her powers first."

At Neji's teams apartment

"I can't believe it our first mission together with our sensei!" Gushed Lily

"Yeah I know its going to be so awesome I just wish I could control my powers better so I could be more confident in battle." Said Reno

"Baby, " Said Lily deciding that is what she wants to call him "you have enough control over it to be confident plus we have your back, always right Eyva?" Said Lily

"Always remember what Naruto-sama said to his team, you are nothing without your team he said he learned that when he killed madara and took Sasuke back." Said Eyva proudly

"Thanks guys now let's get to the gates, we can't let them wait for us." Said Reno as they all left

Back with Neji and Tenten

As Neji and Tenten walked to the gate they had continued their conversation.

"So your saying she is a weapons user like me!" Gushed Tenten excitedly

"Yes and although she has perfect control she needs to learn the power and accuracy that you have." Said Neji

"Are you sure you want me to train her?" Asked Tenten

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." Said Neji

"Well okay but you owe me one babe." Said Tenten while winking on the word babe.

This made the Hyuuga blush

"Wow you really must be good." Said Temari as the couple reached the gates.

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Tenten

"She is referring to the way Neji is blushing." Shikamaru answered for Temari.

"Are you really blushing?" Asked Lily

"Yes, Lily, Reno, this is my girlfriend Tenten." Introduced Neji

"Nice to meet you." They both said in unison

Tenten just smiled and waved and then looked over to Eyva which didn't go unnoticed.

"Eyva can I speak to you for a moment?" Asked Neji

"Sure what is it." Asked Eyva timidly

"I have asked her and Tenten has agreed to train you in weapons mastery." Said Neji

"Thank you sensei, if you don't mind can travel in a group with you and Tenten, I know we usually go in groups of 2 but there has to be at least one group of three." Said Eyva

"Sure now let's all go." Said Neji as they all sped through the gates and onto their destination.

"Temari its getting dark let's look for a place to rest." Suggested Shikamaru they had been travelling for quite some time and Shikamaru who was leading the group noticed that the 3 genin were tired.

"Sure Shika I see a spot over there." Said Temari.

They signalled Neji and they started to set up camp with Neji and Tenten sharing a tent as well as Shikamaru and Temari, the remaining genin would sleep in the same tent aswell.

After all the tents had been set up and Reno had started a fire they decided that it was best to sit around it and get to know each other.

"So I hear you got speed kid?" Temari directed the question towards Lily

"Yeah its my bloodline limit it allows me to go ten times my speed and I usually use it with a chidori because my chakra nature is Lightning."

Explained Lily

"Nice I think I'd fight nicely alongside you, as long as Shikamaru can keep his eyes off me." She flirted

"Hehe, I won't promise anything." Said Shikamaru, Lily just giggled as the rest arrived around the fire.

"I see you've realised the romance between these two." Said Tenten as she sat down.

"Yeah I know, aren't you Neji sensei's girlfriend?" Asked Lily

"Yep, does he speak much of me?" Asked Tenten hoping to get some inside info

"Well yes and no." Said Lily

"What ya mean?" Asked Tenten confused

"Well he doesn't really speak of anything outside of our training but I have brought up the girlfriend subject twice and its the only 2 times that I have seen him smile like that." Said Lily

"Oh well I guess I'll have to loosen him up a bit have you ever seen him embarrassed?" Asked Tenten with a smirk

"Nope but I bet it would be funny." Said Lily

"Oh hell you should see it he is so not used to any contact between people, when I hug him in front of people he goes all red its hilarious." Shared Tenten.

"Oh please hug him when you see him now I have to see this." Begged Lily. Reno, who had heard the whole conversation from the tent along with Eyva began to beg, Eyva just sat beside Tenten.

"Alright fine but you guys owe me one." Said Tenten just as Neji walked into the clearing

Tenten got up and put her arms around his waist, Neji didn't go very red but mearly looked a little embarrassed and as he pulled Tenten in tighter he whispered in her ear

"The byakugan let's me read your lips." Before letting go and sitting down next to Eyva.

"Alright since we're all here I think it will help the mission to know a little bit about you guys." Said Temari

"How will that help?" Asked Lily

"Well Shikamaru likes to form plans but if personal details get in the way we can't work around them if we don't know them." Explained Temari

"For example, I am dating Temari so I will have her back slightly more than yours, not to say I don't have you're backs but you know what I mean." Said Shikamaru

"Oh I see like Neji and I or Lily and Reno." Said Tenten

"H-how did you..." Stuttered Reno and Lily

"Oh please it was kinda obvious even Eyva figured it out right Eyva." Prompted Tenten

"Right, you are my team-mates after all." Said Eyva

"Well anything else we should know that won't be on your files?" Asked Shikamaru

And so they went through stories and a few laughs were shared. And after a few hours they decided it was best to go to bed. As they were walking to bed Neji pulled Eyva aside and she knew he wanted to continue his conversation from last night before they were called to the Kazekage's office.

"So who is this Hyuuga boy." Asked Neji politely

"Umm..." Eyva responded not knowing what to say

"Eyva I can't help you unless you tell me." Said Neji reassuringly

"But it isn't allowed he is from my sensei's family, it is a shinobi rule." Said Eyva

"We are also not allowed to fall in love but even the Hyuuga's break that rule." Said Neji

"H-H Hikaru Hyuuga." This shocked Neji a bit as Hikaru had been given to Neji to train just as Hiashi trained him. He was like a brother to Neji which wasn't far off but he was also part of the main branch.

"Well at least you picked a nice Hyuuga." Said Neji

"Yeah I can't get him out of my head but I have to, he wouldn't date outside the Hyuuga it is forbidden." Said Eyva

"Actually that rule has been taken away because Hinata has partial control over the Hyuuga's now that she is 18." Said Neji

"REALLY!, then I am allowed to date him." Asked Eyva

"Yes, and I am going to help you as your sensei and your friend." Said Neji

"Oh thank you Neji sensei." She said as she hugged him.

"Alright now let's go to bed." And so they did just that.

As Neji got into the tent he noticed tenten was still awake.

"So you're still up." Stated Neji

"Yep I was eavesdropping." Said Tenten

"I thought someone was there." Said Neji

"Neji do you know something?" Asked Tenten as they both got into bed.

"What?" Asked Neji

"You're a real softy." She said as she snuggled up to him and they both drifted off to sleep.

**So I decided to end there please review guys! And read my story how dare you!**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER PLEASE READ

**Hey guys I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. I haven't gotten any reviews in a long time or many reviews at all for this story so I'd like to know if anyone would like me to compleate it. If you would then just drop a PM or Review ASAP **

**Thanks**

**SP**


End file.
